The Moment
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The most unlikeliness of friends, but still it happened in one of those moments. But what happens when the Christmas Holidays arrive and Draco decides to stay behind instead this year. THE moment happens and will Draco realise? You can't block it out forever, no matter how hard you try. Drarry Fanfic.


The Moment  
This is a one-shot dedicated to one of my bestos, who recently demanded it. It's a Drarry fanfic by the ways :) Hope you like it!

The Christmas Holidays came in a flash and I was particularly nervous because - wait...nervous?! No! Draco Malfoy does not get . Anyways, Pansy, my girlfriend, ughh, I can never get away or break it off with that dreadful girl. She was off to some 'fancy' lodge place for some sort of family reunion thing, so I'm finally free!

Harry. He is staying behind here again, and I don't blame him. See, the thing is, I've got to know Harry really well and he's totally awesome. Believe it or not, we're good friends, but we're still on different houses, which means different sides.

I think Ron is planning on staying again but I, the great Draco Malfoy, have a plan. He gets to go home and I'll stay. It's a win, win situation. As I approached him, I got this nervous feeling again, which is completely absurd, but I brushed it off. I tapped the despicable gingers shoulder and prepared myself to be kind to him.

"Hey, Weasley." I forced a smile, which in my guess probably turned out looking like my signature sneer.

"Malfoy." Ughh. Disgust. That's what I felt like whenever I had to try and communicate with this brat, the way my name rolled off his tongue annoyed me beyond belief. My 'smile' instantly disappeared.

"Yeah, did I mention that Harry is the only one to have warmed up to me?

"I was thinking...You go home and spend time with your family, I'll stay with him." Please.

"No it's fin-" Dammit Ron!

"Go home to your family." I interrupted, the words sounding harsher than intended. "Him and I are friends remember, nothing to worry about."

"Why?"

"Pansy finally gave me space to breathe and I don't feel like going home either. I've got nothing better to do." Please. Wait why am I of all people, pleading?

"Fine, but you better be nice or so help me, I will beat your as-"

"Yes, yes." I turn quickly, to hide the smile sneaking onto my face.

"I head to Harry's common room (as I have permission). He's sitting at the window again, staring longingly out of it as white flecks of now fall.

"Hey Potter!" I really did try my best not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Oh...hey!" He replied, ripping his gaze from the window to me. "We've talked about this Draco, call me Harry."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just not used to it."

"What?"

"Having friends." The word friend feels strange coming from my mouth, as if it's foreign.

"Well get used to it!" He smiled at me, and I returned it before looking away. What's with this freaking 'fluffy' feeling?!

"I sneak a gaze at him. I want to reach out to him, I have this strange urge-

BAM! There appears Ron Weasley with his impeccable timing.

"That's me going Harry! Last chance."

"No, it's fine Ron. Draco's staying." I can't help but notice the smile that appears on his face at the mention of my name and the side glance he gives me. Am I dreaming?

"Yeah, I know...Well bye! Have a good Christmas!" Ron called back as he walked out the doors.

"You too! Bye!"

We talk for hours, his beautiful eyes draw me in. I can't help but smile. By now, everyone is long gone and it remains quiet until.

"Hey, lets go out in the snow!" Harry enthusiastically jumps from his spot, grabs my hand and drags me outside. The whole time all I can think about is how his warm hand is keeping my freezing one heated. He doesn't let it go, even as we trudge through the school, heading outdoors. I don't believe in blushes, they seem too animated to be real but right now, I'm beginning to doubt myself because if they do exist, then my face is red raw and is about to explode. We're outside.

He lets go.

Immediately, my entire body reacts sadly with the loss of contact. What's happening to me?

I watch him twirl in the snow with his arms stretched out like a little girl would, being awed. He turns to me and smiles.

"It's really beautiful this year!"

"Yeah.." Not as beautiful as you. Wait. Where did that come from?! Thank god I never said that aloud! Embarrassed, I quickly turn the other direction. Suddenly, something FREEZING hits me on the back of my head and slides down my neck. I turn again to face him this time, only to be met with his surprisingly attractive smug face, another snowball in hand.

"Snowball fight!" He giggles, again like a little girl...it's cute.

"Oh you're so for it!" Payback. He sprints off in the opposite direction from me. "Yeah, you better run!"

After a few tosses of snowballs, he shouts to me from behind his fortress. "So, how's it going with you-know-who?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I'm very confused as of now.

"P-A-N-S-Y" He spells her name out, as if it's poisonous to say. It might as well be.

"Ah" well now I feel stupid. I had completely forgot about her. "You want the truth or the lie?"

"The truth obviously."

I feel kind of stupid, yelling over to him from behind my fortress, so I get up and head hallway in his direction and he mirrors my action to meet me.

"I hate it...and her." I say, as I rub the back of my neck and sigh.

"Aww, well she is a bit eccentric and...erm...special?" He looks sympathetic and I surprisingly don't dislike it.

"No need to sugar coat it." I say, looking at my feet. "I don't like her and I don't think I ever have."

"Why don't you break it off with her?"

"Easier said than done, plus been there done that."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"How do I put it?" He strokes his chin in thought jokingly and it works, I laugh. "Tell her straight up, that you don't like her and if she doesn't take no for an answer then make up lies, and tell her you don't want to see her. Just get another girlfriend, so she gets the message."

I roll my eyes, well done Sherlock. "I don't want another girlfriend though, and her friends will- AHH!" He splatted a huge snowball on top of my head and it dribbled down my face.

"Man up Princess." He says with his hands on his hips, trying not to laugh. Trying. Failing. Ah, there it's there. he breaks and finally laughs his butt off.

"You. Are. So. Done. For !" I yell, he stiffens and then turns to run but I grab his arm and jerk him back. It fails, as he flies back into me, we tumble and fall. He ends up lying on top of me. "Oops?"

"Yeah, oops." He laughs, pushing up with his arms, but not moving from his position of hovering over me. Suddenly, his laughs cut off and he's looking down at me with...longing eyes? Surely not. I gaze up at him, his eyes seem to sparkle no matter how you look at them and his hair no matter how much products are used, remains untamed. We seem to be stuck on as what to do, not one of us dares to move or say anything. He looks like an angel, with the sky shining in the background, even though it's getting dark. I smile, it's beginning to become clear to me. I know what's changed. Me. I realise that it's not just Pansy that disinterests me, it's all girls, but this boy, it's like everything sunny. I feel like a weight has been lifted with my realisation. He slowly smiles back. So damn gorgeous! Stuff it, I decide to take my chance and go for it. I slowly raise my hand up towards his head, slowly and tediously because I'm still unsure.

"Drac-" I cut him off, with a swift push down on his head, his lips crash onto mine. My eyes are screwed shut tightly, dreading to open them. Worry floods me. This is a huge mistake, what if he doesn't like me back. Who am I kidding, he obviously doesn't! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I was too busy battling with my emotions that I never even took into account of how it feels. My guilt of kissing him, gives me the insentive to immediately release his head from the grip of my hand, although it was never tight. His lips slowly leave mine and my eyes creep open, there's no going back now. I prepare my self for the hurt and rejection.

It doesn't come.

He's smiling, the biggest, brightest smile I've ever seen and it's positively amazing.

"What about Pansy?" He smirks.

"She can go shove it." I smirk back.

"Took you long enough." he says.

"Yeah, I never realised. I guess I just pushed these feelings back, I didn't think you'd like me." I reply, avoiding eye contact.

His hand cups my chin and turns my head, to look at him. "Well, now you know." His hand curls behind my head and tangles in my wet, cold hair as his face lowers. Closer. Closer. Closer. Then, his lips are on mine again. My eyes flutter shut. This time I make sure to miss no details. It's amazing, like electricity shooting through me. He pulls back, much to my disappointment and far too quickly in my opinion.

"Don't pout." He jokes.

I laugh and then tears start escaping my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. I'm just so happy.

"Draco?" His concerned voice reels me back to reality. I smile and then pull him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go, of fear that I will and it'll all have turned out to be nothing but a dream. I don't want it to.

"Is this a dream?" I sniffle.

He squeezes me. "It's real."

I smile and the joy explodes within me. "I guess the fogs cleared."

And, we just lay there, holding each other, in the cold, wet snow. I don't feel so cold with him here though.

Goodbye Pansy. Hellloooo Harry ;)

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
